


Carcere

by AltenVantas



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki estava preso, mas sua mente não. Vagava, supunha e especulava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carcere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts), [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts), [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Esse é um presente para três pessoas que eu considero muito. Todas - como eu - fanáticas por esse fantástico personagem, por isso resolvi escrever isso. Espero que gostem.

Olhava para a parede translucida que lhe impedia de sair, mas deixava-o observar o que acontecia do lado de fora. Sinceramente nunca fora capaz de entende a motivação por de trás dessa postura, talvez fosse para mostrar a tecnologia superior, talvez fosse para mostrar o poderio para assustar aqueles que estavam presos, talvez fosse algo que sua mente não conseguisse captar. Afinal, o Pai De Todos tinha seu próprio modo de fazer as coisas, tal pensamento não lhe passou pela cabeça sem sua porção de ironia e acido capaz de derreter até mesmo aquela parede invisível. Mesmo estando preso ali, ele ainda achava Odin um tolo.  
Não podia se criar uma cobra em seu leito, vê-la crescer e não esperar um bote.  
Mas até ai Odin havia se tornado arrogante e indolente em seu trono dourado, achando que seu olho a tudo alcançava em seu reino. Um tolo de fato. Se assim fosse teria fechado os caminhos que sabia, teria se defendido melhor quando soubesse o que estava vindo à direção dele e tudo não passaria de uma pirraça de um filho malcriado, de uma pessoa que tem sangue de gigante, de mais um truque de um ilusionista. Contudo ele nada fez e quase destruiu a Terra em sua busca pelo trono e faria tudo de novo, obviamente, de uma forma melhor e sem falhas dessa vez. Loki era capaz de aprender com seus erros.  
Começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro da cela, observando os coitados que estavam de fronte a si, todos não passavam de brutamontes manipuláveis que como maior erro fora roubar ou quem sabe uma pequena rebelião controlada pelo trovão. O ilusionista não pode deixar de sorrir com escárnio ao perceber que fora reduzido a isso, que seu “Pai” havia lhe posto ali para dizer-lhe isso e Loki sabia bem. Ainda sim, uma atitude muito infantil, porque apesar de estar ali com eles, estava sozinho em uma cela só sua. Isso também significava que era mais perigoso, mais privilegiados e principalmente que o velho ainda nutria sentimentos para consigo.  
O deus sabia bem mais do que isso. Ele sabia que sua mãe estava intercedendo por si, via isso pelos móveis e pelos livros, contudo Odin era um guerreiro e por mais que amasse sua mulher não aliviaria apena por ela. O trono vinha primeiro e seu povo em sua sombra. Estava-se em uma cela minimamente confortável era porque o velho ainda lhe tinha como parte da família. Melhor assim. Não iria ficar ali a vida toda e todo mundo sabia disso, mesmo que não admitindo racionalmente ou não. E então o sentimentos dele serão sua fraqueza, Loki não podia esperar por isso. Ele seria rei, isso era certo.  
Voltou indolentemente sentando-se, pegou o tomo que estava lendo e não pode impedir de se sentir nostálgico. Era um livro falando sobre Valhalla, sobre guerreiros corajosos e sobre as Valkirias. Lembrou-se também que Thor chegou a dizer que queria se casar com uma delas, já que não haveria mulher mais forte nem mesmo em Asgard, lembrou-se do riso de sua mãe e como passou a semana inteira implicando com o outro por causa disso. Não era algo feliz, não era algo que quisesse em sua mente, mas era inevitável Thor sempre estava lá pairando como uma sombra negra e poderosa pronta para desabar sobre isso trazendo sentimentos confusos e conflitantes, sentimentos tortuosos que não levavam a nada além de mais sentimentos tortuosos.  
Amava-o. Verdadeiramente. Com toda a força que lhe dispunha e sinceridade que tinha, queria tê-lo ao seu lado, queria poder tocá-lo, senti-lo perto de si. Amava-o por sua força e por sua brutalidade honesta, por não saber mentir, por não conseguir esconder seu desejo tão vigoroso de ser o mais poderoso, o guerreiro a morrer de forma justa e honrada. Thor era a epítome do que significava ser o guerreiro asgardiano e seus ideais. Sua força. Sua virilidade. Nada nele era fora do lugar. Até sua impetuosidade lhe parecei perfeito.  
Uma onde de energia expandiu-se destruindo os moveis ao seu redor.  
Por isso o odiava. Por ser tão perfeito, por ser tão querido e principalmente por não colocá-lo em uma posição privilegiadas com relação aos outros. Por olhá-lo como se fosse mais um, por tê-lo como fraco por usar ilusões, sua magia, sua transformação e seu cérebro. Por não entender sua ânsia de se provar, por não o tomar com sua fúria e fazê-lo seu companheiro. Thor. A única pessoa que lhe fazia titubear, que seu sarcasmo saia de forma pensada e que nada lhe impressionava. Sentia-se invisível. Mas o mundo não tinha graça se os olhos dele não estavam em si.  
Seus pés caminhavam pelo pequeno local sentindo-se cansado de ficar parado, de ficar em um local só preso e retido. Queria fazer alguma coisa, colocar alguma a mão em um inimigo desprotegido, sabotar, queria ver Thor lutando, flertando e tomando mais cerveja do que qualquer outro no salão, falando alto, esbravejando. Sentiu a loucura chegando perto, se deliciando de seus sentimentos, querendo levá-lo como fizera uma vez a não muito tempo atrás. Respirou fundo, colocando o calor de volta em suas veias, colocando sua cabeça no lugar.  
Loki sabia que Thor iria precisar de sua ajuda mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabia que sua amada Midgard iria enfrentar algum problema que nem mesmo seu martelo poderia ajudá-lo a resolver, que iria precisar de cérebro e dos ensinamentos que apenas ele podia dar. Sabia que isso iria destruí-lo e dilacerá-lo ao vir-lhe procurar. Loki não iria recusar, não iria dizer não. Seria o seu passe para a liberdade, seria o seu passe para o lado do homem e principalmente para recuperar a confiança dele. Apenas para quebrá-la de novo. Porque era isso que um mentiroso fazia, era isso que um trapaceiro era mestre.  
Era um vicio para si.  
Amar, odiar.  
Enganar, ludibriar.  
Loki se conhecia e o sorriso em sua face mostrava que estava mais do que satisfeito!


End file.
